


Please Don't.

by throed (11dishwashers)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11dishwashers/pseuds/throed
Summary: Baekhyun, though he likes everyone, does not like Kyungsoo back.At least, not in the way Kyungsoo wants him to.





	Please Don't.

It's late April and Kyungsoo still messes up his shoulders sometimes during the chorus. The body rolls are pretty hot, sure, but he can't keep it up the whole time. He's shrugged arms backwards so much that the balljoints are going loose and he feels too floppy to keep going.

He's not dancing to impress anyone at the moment. Practice room is shit, but so are the dorms. He'll take his small escape, even with cramped muscles and the dance mirror so he can see how awkward and sweaty he looks. Also, he can't see Baekhyun, because he's trying not to.

When Call Me Baby stops playing, Baekhyun whines and slumps in on himself. 

"Ahh, imagine, we'll have to perform this onstage soon," he says, and his hair is sticking to his forehead a bit. He should look ugly. "Pass me my bottle."

"Please," Kyungsoo grumbles, but he brings it over to Baekhyun anyway because he's nothing if not whipped. This situation is unfair, among other things. 

"Thanks Soo~" Baekhyun replies, holding the bottle up with his right hand. His eyes flutter shut as he presses it to his nape, Kyungsoo gulps. Watches. 

 

He's liked Baekhyun for a while. Before debut, Baekhyun would be in every place he looked, the resident busy body who everyone sucked up to. An idol among trainees. Back then he didn't wear the eye makeup or put together outfits, and really, it shouldn't have been redeemable. Kyungsoo was a special case of self sabotaging, because it had begun with neon coloured clothes and ugly rectangular-shaped smiles. Sure, anyone could love EXO's Baekhyun, but he'd managed to fall for obnoxious trainee Baekhyun too. 

And there was a lot at stake. 

Baekhyun was a boy. Kyungsoo liked boys. When one sentence becomes an explanation- that's where the problem starts.

 

"Okay Baekhyun," Jongdae says, already wiggling his eyebrows. He's holding his microphone close enough to his mouth that his voice drowns out the cheering fangirls. Baekhyun perks up, nervously running a hand through his red hair. It jitters slightly, and he's smiling all anxious. Kyungsoo looks down at his shoes. There's a piece of confetti tangled in the laces of his left one. "Choose one-  _ one-  _ member to kiss on the forehead."

Ah, fanservice. Kyungsoo glances at Jongin, who's glancing back. They both duck their heads. 

"D.O," Baekhyun grins, and the crowd cheers. Chanyeol's eyes widen a bit. He's laughing along with the rest of them, but Kyungsoo can't find the humour in it all. It's cruel to him, even though no one knows- realistically, no one  _ can  _ know- about his little unrequited love thing.. "Ah, he's shy! Don't you want to kiss me, D.O?"

There's no appropriate response. Kyungsoo walks over so he's facing Baekhyun, Baekhyun with his face that's all soft around the edges, Baekhyun who moves so one of his shoes is stepping on Kyungsoo's. That's how close they are. When he cocks his head, all his hair falls over his eyebrows. "Go on then," he says into the microphone, then holds it away. "Don't be so nervous," he adds, steadily, so that no one but Kyungsoo can hear it.

Kyungsoo holds his head with both hands and lets(maybe makes) his lips brush against Baekhyun's forehead before pulling away, flushed. 

Baekhyun just smirks and does a swooning gesture. The crowd cheers again.

 

Kyungsoo unfolds his rolling paper carefully.

_ 'acts scary but hes really kind!:)' _

Baekhyun's always had the messiest handwriting.

 


End file.
